The present invention is in the field of providing preshaped image intensifier tube components for improved image tube high voltage operation and in the method of manufacturing the present image intensifier unitube.
Unshielded flip chips have been proposed but they are not considered a viable approach to intensified charge coupled devices (ICCDs) or intensified charge injection devices (ICIDs) because the edges of the semiconductor flip chips are too rough and are exposed to greater than the operational voltages that cause in excess of 10.sup.5 volts per centimeter electric fields. With the unshielded flip chips, an electric field of this proportion virtually assures high voltage electric breakdown due to field emission. The present invention solves the problem of not having the rough edges on the flip chip CTD input side or having the rough perimeter, where the transition from the thick portion to the thin portion occurs, exposed to high electric fields. Further, it is comprised of a tube base comprised of a centrally raised portion that has the CTD mounted thereon after the tube base is brazed to the tube wall, rather than separately bonded thereto in a later heliarc welding step.